Visit
by Impassive sky
Summary: "Akashi-kun, why did you bring me here?" Seconds pass by as the single question sparks the curiosity of the teal haired teen, interest in his eyes as to what his captain may answer. The red haired teen slowly rises up from his position on the ground as he glances back at his team mate with an amused expression (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) Two part one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story.**

**AN: Hello mina-san! Here's another knb fic from me. I noticed that Akashi version 1 calls his team mates using their last names while Akashi version 2 calls his team mates using their first names. So in this fic I'll be using Akashi version 1. Feel free to point out and correct mistakes.**

_**Summary: **_

"_**Akashi-kun, why did you bring me here?"**_

_**Seconds pass by as the single question sparks the curiosity of the teal haired teen, interest in his eyes as to what his captain may answer. The red haired teen slowly rises up from his position on the ground as he glances back at his team mate with an amused expression and gives a small smile which surprises the phantom sixth man.**_

"_**She wanted to meet you." **_

**The Visit**

On the busy streets of Japan, a teen with monochromatic ruby eyes and bright red locks walks leisurely along the gray cemented sidewalk carefully maneuvering through the crowd, he takes an intersection, turns left and stops at a pedestrian lane. While waiting for the red signal of the street light, he fishes out for his phone his father gave him (the latest model). He touches the screen as it lights up and checks the time.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetchan!"

The calling of his mother from the other side of the room stops him from his reading session. Kuroko Tetsuya places a bookmark in the novel before closing and placing it on the table beside him. He casually rises up from his seat, making his way to his mother who was busy arranging the flower pots and pack of seeds. The petite woman had her long blue locks tied up into a pony tail, her deep blue ocean eyes sparkling in delight. She held a flower pot on her hands, contemplating on whether placing it on the shelves or simply placing it on the floor. Tilting her head to the side, she places a finger on her chin, her brows knitted in confusion.

"Okaa-san."

"Oh, Tetchan~" she gave a pleasant smile.

With Tetsuya's undeniably weak presence, any person would be startled but his mother never freaks out when he suddenly calls her. You could say she's used to it but it's a highly different matter. Kuroko Nanami cares for her son so deeply that she acquired a habit of sensing him almost anywhere. It made Tetsuya feel secured and cared for.

"Would you mind taking care of the counter for a bit?"

Kuroko Tetsuya nods and proceeds his way to the counter. Grabbing a chair, he settles himself in on the counter, waiting patiently for customers.

His mother owned a simple flower shop. The shop was fairly simple and recently new. Decorated with furniture, ornaments and shelves, it was well made and almost looked homey.

Her mother started raising flowers on their wide backyard at home and that in turn to the opening of a flower shop. Her love for flowers became a part of her hobby and also her daily routine in tending and selling them to her customers. He distinctively remembered the day he asked her why she sells them and she only replied with a gentle smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Do you really want to know why…?" she had a playful glint present on her eyes. She dusted her clothes and pulled out a pack of seeds on the pocket of her apron._

"_Can you pass me the small shovel over there?" she asked._

_(They were currently tending their wide garden on their backyard. The garden was well taken care off with different varieties of flower blossoming beautifully and colorful butterflies hovering gleefully over them.) _

_Tetsuya's curiosity increases. He immediately nodded and passed the small shovel. In all honesty, he has no idea what his mother is getting at as she simply gives him a tentative smile without clarifying his question. (He wondered if he might have inherited his mother's quirkiness or tendency to be 'mysterious' at times). He watched his mother expertly planting the seedlings on the seedbed. The swift (elegant?) movement captivated him for a short while. It was rather fascinating when you put it on another way._

"_I like to sell them flowers because it makes me happy when they smile in return."_

_Tetsuya blinked and didn't say anything though. His gaze shifted to the carnations (which will be harvested soon) and then back to his mother. A small smile flickered on the corners of his mouth, barely noticeable but it made Kuroko Nanami proud of her son. He opened his mouth and replied,_

"_Okaa-san, would you please repeat it again, I didn't quite catch it right."_

"_Oh silly Tetchan, you know that I've said it loud and clear."_

_Nanami giggled. Tetsuya smiled._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Crossing the lane, he continues his walk with destination in mind. A few blocks from town, he reaches a three way intersection. Turning right, he stops in front of a building. Twisting the doorknob, he enters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 4:12 in the afternoon. Kuroko Tetsuya leans on his seat. His face was pale. Every movement he made took a toll out of him. He wanted nothing than to lie down and rest. He (cranks) his neck to the side and stretches his arms to stay awake. (Staying up all night watching basketball matches maybe wasn't such a good idea). A lot of customers came by the shop, much to his surprise. It's not like he's not happy with the outcome, it's just that the shop is fairly new and he's impressed (not that it would ever show on his face). He's glad his mother made the right choice.

Making people happy,

It was and is a wonderful feeling.

He makes an inaudible yawn and rubs his tired eyes. He wonders if he should get the novel he left on the table located on the far corner of the room. Then again, he could ask his mother in retrieving it for him except she was preoccupied in chatting with some of her customers and decided against it. He doesn't want to interfere. The woman Kuroko Nanami is talking to seem familiar to him but he couldn't point it out for some reason. Silently watching the woman and his mother beside her in curiosity, he almost didn't notice the door of the shop opening. A tuff of bright red locks and monochromatic ruby eyes peers inside the room. Tetsuya glances and when he saw who was at the door, he rises from his seat.

"Akashi-kun?"

"…Kuroko?"

**AN:**

**So how was it? Still needs improvement in my opinion (a lot of improvement)… I'll be posting the next chapter if I have time since I'm practically busy as of now. (I still have my other stories to update… OMG, this will take a lot of work… -_-)**

***For those who are waiting for the complete version of chapter 2 on Operation Seirin: Stalking the phantom sixth man… Please… Just wait… I'm not really a fast paced author so I thank all of those who review, follow and favorite it. I mean seriously guys, I really appreciate it. ^_^***

**Please be patient and I promise you the next chapter of this is even longer…. I think? Originally this was supposed to be a very long (not that really long) one shot but my friend told me that I should divide it, seeing that I wasn't able to finish it so yeah…. If there are no comments then….**

**Drop a review ^_^**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive Sky**


End file.
